To Be Continued
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: They begin their story on an indefinite hiatus. [NejiTen]
1. Prologue

_A/N_; I started this about a year ago, and stuffed the document on my account. I just wanted to post and get it over with.

And, yes, that really is the name of the fic.

Disclaimage no Jutsu!!

**To Be Continued**

_They were perfect_

_they were beautiful_

_They met in the middle of nowhere_

_in the middle of nothing_

_and kissed where everyone could see_

_No words;_

_No before;_

_No after._

_They kissed and it was perfect._

_It was beautiful;_

_it was everything; _

_it was nothing._

- .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. -

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

- .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. -

No one ever questioned the choices of Hyuuga Neji. He was a genius, a Hyuuga prodigy, the top rookie, the master of the Byakugan, and many other useless titles. He outranked them. He knew things they would never know, was experienced in many things they were not, and had gone through many things most couldn't even comprehend.

Hyuuga Neji rarely laughed, rarely smiled a true smile, and even more rarely showed his emotions. That was how he was taught to be growing up; an ice-cube. It was the Hyuuga demeanor. Now that he was an adult, this particular demeanor earned him more respect, and more fear. As I have said, no one ever questioned his choices.

Until, of course, the day that I was announced publicly as being his fiance. I was branded _his_ long before that, but now, it was official, and I was definitely looked upon differently. I was suddenly a woman. I hadn't always been; oh, no. I was a tomboy, a whole other class, a gender of its own. And then, I was engaged, and I became woman. I kind of... liked it. But not as much as I liked being _his_.

So, we got married. It was the third happiest day of my life. I shall spare you the details for now, and save them for later. Now, though, I'm sure you want to know what I am telling this tale for. Simply put, I am reciting the events of a love that has lasted for years. All events shall not be placed, for I am sure that your imaginations can fill in the few blanks left.

I am, in fact, Tenten. This is an account of my life with Hyuuga Neji, from the time we first met, to every other time worth mentioning. Are you prepared? Good. Now, let us begin...


	2. Meeting

**To Be Continued**

_Chapter One- Meeting_

Hyuuga Neji and I were both placed in Team Gai with Rock Lee. Our sensei, Maito Gai, was... eccentric, to say the least. He had a kind heart, and good intentions, but at times he was over the top, and he dragged poor Lee on the path of insanity with him. Lee didn't mind; Gai was his idol, therefore, a genius.

We worried about Lee.

Neji was already pronounced 'genius' by many, I being one of them. I thought... no, I_ knew_ that Neji was a genius, and I was honored to be on the same team as he. I mean; how many people can honestly say they spent day after day with the Hyuuga prodigy? How many can say that, eventually, they knew him inside and out; what made him tick? What made him happy? What could push his buttons? What could make him seem _alive_? But, I am getting ahead of myself.

When we first assembled as a team, Gai asked us what our aspirations were. Lee's was to be a great taijutsu master. Mine was to become just like the great Tsunade. But Neji... Neji never told us what his goals were, and we didn't find that out until much, much later.

Neji and I trained together. Gai and Lee always paired off to do their stuff, leaving Neji and I to train with each other. Oh, how I admired him! He wouldn't even break a sweat when I became exhausted; he was so strong! But then, I got better, and even though he seemed to be unaffected when we were finished, he would always be at a loss of chakra, and collapsed.

I never collapsed, though.

I loved the consistancy; come rain, shine, hail, or snow, we would spar until we could spar no more. Every day, same time, same place.

And then, sometime, it all changed.

We moved to a separate (he'd never call it private) training ground. We made a home away from home there, left our mark, wore the place down until we fit just right. The place wasn't the only difference, though. Whenever he needed to vent, he'd find me and invite me to spar. Of course I'd come. I would do anything for Neji. Whenever he needed to get away, we'd spar. Whenever he was bored, we'd spar. Whenever he felt like it. Whenever he couldn't get a grasp on reality. Whenever he wanted to be alone.

Yes, even when he wanted to be alone, he asked for my time.

Because of this, we formed an unspoken bond that, looking back, couldn't even be tarnished. It was a different form of friendship. I never thought to look beyond what had already been created, and I had no idea that things would turn out the way they did.

--

**Haha... I edited a mistake that the wonderful Zinbuki-san pointed out. So while I'm at it, I'll just give you this heads-up; I don't really plan to work on this any time soon. I may have started the third chapter, but if I did, it's on a computer somewhere in Canada. Which is not near here. So... erm... please don't ask me to update soon. It really won't happen. I just wanted to get this out of my document box. **

**-Bya**


End file.
